


The Reign of the King of the Court and How it Ended

by Mystorius



Series: Kageyama Angst in Different Ways [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kageyama Tobio Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius
Summary: I always liked reading Kageyama angst and I read this series a while ago by Grace_Logan so here I am attempting to recreate my own version. It's not going to be good which is why I put a few tags as possible. I'd like to see you try and find this story with only 2 tags that could lead you to this story quickly.
Series: Kageyama Angst in Different Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194080
Kudos: 25





	The Reign of the King of the Court and How it Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace_Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/gifts).



> I always liked reading Kageyama angst and I read this series a while ago by Grace_Logan so here I am attempting to recreate my own version. It's not going to be good which is why I put a few tags as possible. I'd like to see you try and find this story with only 2 tags that could lead you to this story quickly.

_“You’ll always be the King of the Court”_

_“Hey, isn’t that Kageyama Tobio the King of the Court who was abandoned by his teammates?”_

_“Yeah, it is. Why is this loser here, clearly he’s unwanted.”_

_“Look at that he doesn’t even talk to anyone as if we’re all lower than him.”_

_“Pathetic loser, we’ll show him his place.”_

_“Yeah, we’ll teach him who’s the real peasant here.”_

_“I can’t wait to smash his face.”_

_“Hey, King why don’t you come with us to the roof we just want to talk.”_

**“Sure”**

_“Great! Just follow us.”_

The group of them make it to the roof and slam Kageyama against a wall. They pin him there. He doesn’t struggle. 

_“So, you’re the King of the Court? How pathetic to look at you. You’re so stupid and no one likes just like your past teammates your teammates will leave you once they realize how useless you are.”_

_“No one actually likes you, we just tolerate you because you’re too stupid to comprehend anything.”_

_“Look at you acting all high and mighty not talking to anyone as if we’re all too worthless to talk to.”_

_“I’m sorry Your Highness that we’re too incompetent for you to talk to us.”_

_ “Still not going to talk, what a loser. How bout we teach you a lesson.” _

They beat Kageyama until he passes out. They leave him afterward. Kageyama doesn’t wake up until after school late into his team’s practice. 

Karasuno’s volleyball team is worried because no one has seen their youngest player since lunchtime they heard that no one has seen him since after lunch. The teachers don’t know where he went and the school knows that he hasn’t left the school at least they don’t think he has. Hinata’s upset because there’s no one to set to him, but he’s also worried about Kageyama. The first year’s all know the whispers in the hall about Kageyama. They’re all worried for Kageyama there was a rumor that went out that Yoshida and his friends took someone to the roof to teach them a lesson and the first year’s are all worried that person might be Kageyama.

Kageyama never showed up for practice. 

This went on for a week. Everyday Kageyama would be there for morning practice, but then disappear for the rest of the day after lunch. The team got suspicious and sent the first years to watch and follow Kageyama. 

They saw a group of kids approach Kageyama and then one of them grabbed Kageyama and they dragged him up to the roof. That’s as far as any of them goes. They wait at the bottom of the stairs and wait until the group leaves, but they never do. Eventually, the first year’s have to go to class. 

After class, the first year’s meet up with their upperclassmen in the clubroom and discuss what they saw.

_ “Kageyama’s getting bullied.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Yeah, Yoshida and his friends grabbed him and dragged him to the roof. We were going to follow, but no one goes to the roof unless they’re looking for a fight.” _

_ “We waited for them to leave, but the bell rang and we had to go to class.” _

_ “Why don’t we go to the roof and see if Kageyama is still there?” _

_ “Yeah!” _

They all walk up to the roof, but the doors are locked. They try brute-forcing the doors, but they don’t move. Some of them start shouting Kageyama’s name hoping he’s not up there. They get no answer so they assume he’s not up there. That’s the worst mistake they have ever done. After the team leave and go to practice they all forget about Kageyama.

**“I can hear voices.”**

**“Help me, please” a quiet plea no one hears**

**Kageyama struggles immensely to try to get to the door and shout for help, but it’s no use. He’s in too much pain. They broke his arm and leg. They locked him on the roof with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was growing weak. He can hear the door being slammed against. That gave him some hope someone was trying to save. When he heard his teammate's voices on the other side of the door he tries desperately to shout, but his voice is too hoarse to make any loud noise. The voices on the other side of the door fade away along with any other noise his teammates were creating.**

**“They were right my teammates were going to abandon me just like everyone else,” Kageyama whispers as he starts whimpering and crying from everything. The bullying the pain, the abandonment. He feels so numb.**

It all happened in a blur one second he was on the floor crying and the next he was falling. 

No one would miss after all they all left alone. He deserved this. He was mean, he was a tyrant, he was a bad son, brother, teammate, human being. He was born in the wrong place and time. 

**“It was never meant to be”**

__  
  


The last time anyone saw Kageyama Tobio again was in a coffin being placed in its grave and buried forever.

The bullies were charged for suicide baiting and everyone mourned over the blue-eyed boy. Everyone showed up to the funeral and everyone left with the feeling of pain and regret. 


End file.
